


Teach Me How To Play

by fuckinuchihas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Among Us, Gamer reader, Mentions of murder (within the game), Mildly Chaotic Sugwara, Reader who is like Kenma, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinuchihas/pseuds/fuckinuchihas
Summary: Sugawara finds you fascinating from the start and then...then he asks you to teach him how to play. It was the start of something beautiful.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he noticed you, was a total accident. Sugawara had just finished speaking with a teacher and he was going to be late for practice if he didn’t rush. He was going a bit fast in the hallway and didn’t see you quickly enough but just before he made contact you stepped to the side clearing the path for him to keep going.

It would have been a lot less interesting if you hadn’t been staring at your phone the whole time.

How did you even see him coming?

Maybe you heard it but still…those were action fast reflexes for someone who didn’t even glance up from the device in your hand.

_Interesting…_

He shook his head to get you out of his thoughts but slowed down a little to have more control over himself so no one else had to do the same.

The second time you were waiting at a bus stop device in hand seeming like you were trying to blend into the background of fellow classmates but he noticed you right away.

He watched you, telling himself it was just curiosity as you remained oblivious…or at least that’s what he thought.

The bus came and most of the people waiting climbed onto it. Only you and an older lady were left on the bench.

It took a few minutes but eventually you glance up to him, your eyes meeting his and he knows he’s been caught staring. He fights back the nerves and awkwardly rubs at the back of his neck before giving you a timid wave.

You turn back to your game.

He lets out a sigh of relief but there’s something like disappointment curling in his gut.

Did he not even rate enough to get your attention?

He tries his best to keep his eyes off of you for a while after that.

* * *

He tries, really he does but now that he’s noticed how interesting you are it’s hard for him to forget it.

Whenever you’re around his gaze is drawn to you and he fails to keep pulling it back..something has to give.

You’re staring down at some sort of handheld game yet again and he peeks over your shoulder hoping you haven’t seen him yet.

He watches with rapt attention as you move your character through a maze of hallways.

There’s other players and he smiles, feeling somewhat satisfied that you at least have companions in the game because you seem to be pretty antisocial in the few times he’s managed to sneak peeks at you over the last few weeks.

He feels his lips tugging upward just a little more as you and another player are huddled together, and then- “Holy crap-” he says, not able to keep quiet when he watched you slice the other character in half like you were cutting into butter and then quickly jump into an air vent.

Well…that got your attention.

“Uh, sorry…I just- the game looked…interesting.”

There’s that word again, the only word he can think of when he thinks of you.

“It’s not bad,’ you say, feeling a bit of an adrenaline rush as someone gets closer to the body knowing you’ve gotten away with it. “I don’t like playing the imposter as much…”

“The imposter?” he asks, both intrigued by the game and also the fact that you’re having a conversation with him.

“The killer…I like being a crew mate and finding out which one is the bad guy, y’know?” you say, and he shrugs.

“I’ve never played it but it looks…cool.”

You shrug in response. “It’s pretty popular right now…”

“Is it easy or are you just really good?” he asks, a bit of pink tinging his cheeks.

“I’m okay as a crewmate…” you say, and he nods fully believing you’re the best crewmate to ever crewmate.

“What about imposter, are you good at that too?”

You grin up at him as one of the crewmates floats off into space.

“Yeah, you could say that I guess.” your smile is almost a little unsettling but he just chuckles as you grin up at him.

“Okay then…could you maybe show me how to play?”

“Sure..it’s not very hard once you understand the basics.”

The bell rings loudly in your ears and he nervously backs away.

“See you at the bus stop, okay?” you say, feeling a bit courageous.

“Yeah, Yeah I’ll see you there,” he says with a smile so bright it’s almost painful to look at.


	2. Chapter 2

“That was... _ intense, _ ” Sugawara says, a chaotic fire in his eyes. 

You try to hide a smile, but he notices the tiny uptick at the corner of your mouth and it warms him up inside.

It was the first time you were able to play imposter together and you had it won before they could call the second meeting. Sugawara was really good at following your cues even without talking to one another and two double kills in a single round was nearly unheard of but you managed to pull it off. 

“Want to play again?” he asks, and you nod in agreement. 

He’s getting really good at this. 

* * *

“We should do something fun this weekend,” someone says, Suga isn’t really paying attention beyond a vague understanding. He’s busy looking down at his phone and trying to bite back his smile. 

“We could throw a party!!” 

“No…” Daichi says, immediately shutting that train of thought down. 

“Aww c’mon man!” 

“No way, you idiots get too out of control with stuff like that…” 

“We could have a-” 

“Kageyama we’re not having a weekend scrimmage game for  _ fun _ ,” Tsukishima says, adjusting his glasses. 

“That’s not what I was gonna say!”

“Oh really? Then what did his majesty have in mind,” he says, his smirk growing wider the longer Kageyama tries to come up with something,  _ anything  _ else. 

When Kageyama can’t find a replacement Yamaguchi actually buts in. “We could play games together online…There’s this new one I’ve been playing it’s actually kinda neat. It’s called Among Us.” 

Sugawara’s head pops up and his grin goes a bit feral. “That’s a really good idea Tadashi.”

“I’m not very good at video games,” Daichi says, rubbing the back of his neck. “But if it’s something everyone can agree on-’ 

A chorus of excited yesses follow and Sugawara feels a thundering excitement under his skin.

He shoots off a quick text and hopes you don’t have any plans for the weekend.

The team decide to play in clusters. All ten people sitting in one room were bound to cause issues, even if they all played on their phones...plus Sugawara knows that some of them are terrible losers and he doesn’t want any backlash for you,  _ or himself. _

He asks if you prefer your place or his and you shrug and answer that it doesn’t matter to you either way. He decides to use the opportunity to invite into his space and you agree easily enough.

The night of, he starts to feel nervous, anticipation swirling under his skin as you show up at his front door. He lets you into his small but comfortable apartment and the edge of your lips tug up just a little but he feels pleasure thrum through him at that tiny reaction.

He’s a little flustered when he takes your jacket but you just ignore it.

“I have some snacks and stuff if you want something but I thought we could order pizza later?” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I like pizza,” you say, reassuring him a little. 

“So what would you say if I told you I pregamed a few strategies…” 

You raise a brow in interest and smirk at him. “Just what did you have in mind?” 

He goes over the plan and you feel adrenaline coursing under your veins. 

It’s not just that you will help one another out, he actually put together ideas on how to distract each and every teammate. You’re impressed to say the least. He’s also made a list of the order in which to kill if at all possible...Tsukishima is at the top; Daichi second. Both Yachi and Kiyoko are last resorts, but he doesn't think they’re going to end up playing anyway. 

It’s  _ a lot _ . 

You love it. 

“This is really well thought out,” you say, looking over things. “I’m surprised Kageyama isn’t higher on the list…” you question, he might not be very smart when it comes to classes but you imagine he can handle himself with logical things.

“I’m pretty sure this will be the first time he’s ever played a video game...it’s going to be a learning curve for him. He can move up the list later if we think he’s catching on but you can always use Hinata to distract him if we get in a tight spot. 

“Oh okay cool...that sounds like a good plan,” you reply and nod up at him where he’s nervously bent over the notes he made for you. “You know, we could just play to have fun…”

Suga’s face tightens a bit, “But don’t you want to win?” 

You shrug, “I mean winning is nice, I like it a lot really.. but these are your friends right?” you ask, heart thundering in your chest. “It could be kinda cool if they liked me, y’know?”

He freezes a little, just a moment before looking at you with wide sparkling eyes and holding back what you know is a coming laugh. “You’re worried! That’s so cute,” he teases. 

‘Am not.” 

“Oh you are, you want them to like you, you want them to looooove you,” Suga teases more, as you fight off the heat threatening to spill over onto your neck and cheeks.

“No I don’t,” you say, slapping his hand away gently when he tries to poke you on the nose. “I’m going to murder them...I’ll murder every single one of them. I don’t care if they like me or not.” 

He’s still holding back some laughter but he bites his lip and smiles. “Yeah you will. Trust me, they’ll like you more for doing your best than they would for taking it easy on them,” he says, pinching your nose playfully before letting that super sweet side of his persona slip away just for a moment “Besides... _ I _ want to win.”

* * *

The first game starts out well, you are both crewmates but you figure out quickly that Yamaguchi and Kageyama are the imposters because Tobio accidentally vents in front of literally everyone and Tsukishima has successfully lived through two rounds. 

Apparently  _ everyone except Yamaguchi  _ would kill Tuskishima first.

The next dozen games go smoothly as well and you start to get a feel for how people are going to play. 

Hinata is so excited to murder that he rarely pays enough attention to his surroundings and gets caught almost immediately.

Kageyama dies quickly or yells into the mic that he’s hit the wrong button again when someone calls him out for venting, or the one time he’s tried sabotaging something. He called lights when everyone was already in electrical...Daichi had it fixed in half a second and Kageyama’s little blue pod person was in the back overtop the vent yamaguchi’s body at his feet.

Tsukishima got imposter the next round, Kageyama was first blood.

Actually, every round Tsukishima got imposter Kageyama was first blood...even that one time when he had to get caught by killing him in front of Hinata who’d offered to ‘buddy up’ with him. 

Tsukishima is vindictive to absolutely no one’s surprise...Yamaguchi doesn’t die as much after that.

Noya is ruthless and the one time he’s matched with Tanaka as imposter everyone is dead before the first body is found. 

You’re actually more than a little impressed.

Ennoshita goes quiet as an imposter and though he only got it once...he seems to call 02 sabotage fairly regularly. 

The other second years had to work the second shift at their job.

Daichi is pretty good, though it takes him a bit to catch on. As an imposter he’s patient, methodical and knows how to twist things around on other people. As a crewmate, well...he  _ never _ forgets where he saw you or who you were with and that makes it incredibly difficult to get away with things. Not to mention that everyone trusts his judgment and ‘Daichi said so,’ is plenty of reason to get your ass kicked out. 

Asahi has been watching over Noya’s shoulder all night trying to get a ‘feel’ of the game before he plays. 

No one expects him to play a single game. 

As for Sugawara and you, MVP third imposter trophies all around. The chaos feeds you and you have a field day the few rounds that Noya gets imposter because he has a tendency to keep calling electrical and instead of doing your tasks you end up cackling as you flip over every switch they just flipped as they try to ‘fix’ the lights. 

It was entirely dark for one full game. 

The first time you and Sugawara both get imposter, everyone immediately suspects Noya and Tanaka. There’s four bodies before the first meeting is called and you have both spent a significant amount of time following Daichi around ‘doing’ tasks so he’s not as suspicious of you. 

Hinata says he thinks it’s you because Kenma has a similar style but it only bites him in the ass because Kageyama joins you and Suga in voting for him simply out of jealousy. 

All in all, it’s more fun than you’ve had in a long time and Sugawara’s plan was entirely on point. 

You lose count of how many rounds you guys play but only once was the defeat screen showing for both of you and that was just unavoidable. Tanaka and Noya are the dream team of imposters. Mostly the only time you lost is when you helped the other person out as the imposter.

When you decide to call it quits for the night, part of your anxiety comes back but before the discord voice chat ends, Daichi invites you to play with them again sometime and you can’t contain your smile. 

Suga accepts on your behalf and you throw a chip at him for outing your smile and awkward flushed look. “I hate you.” 

“No you don’t.” 

“No I don’t.” 

He kisses your forehead and chuckles. “That was fun.” 

“It was,” you nod in agreement. 

“So you’d want to do it again sometime?” he asks, looking strangely nervous. 

“Yeah of course,” you say, like it was even a question...pfft. 

“Like as a date?” he says, eyes not meeting yours. 

‘Oh..uh, yeah I mean I guess...it was fun and stuff,” you say, suddenly a thousand times more nervous than you’ve been all night. You didn’t expect this, though part of you hoped he wasn’t just being friendly with you. 

“Cool.” he says, smiling and giving you a thumbs up. 

“It’s whatever,” you say, shrugging as you drop your face down and to the side where he can’t see how flustered you are. 

“Oh you like me!” he says, an excitement in his voice that you recognize. 

“No I don’t, I don’t like you at all,” you lie, but he sees right through it. 

“You do! You like me soooo much,” he says, teasing you again. 

“Nuh unh...I’m going home,” you say, reaching for your backpack but he gently grabs your hand and spins you around until your facing him, staring up into those gorgeous grey eyes. 

“It’s okay...I like you too,” he says, face inches away from yours. 

You swallow hard, feeling heat climb up your neck as he bends even closer. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, and you nod shakily because speaking seems impossible.

It’s just a light press of lips to yours but you melt against him.

It feels like more than you ever hoped for and when he pulls away you’re both flushed and embarrassed but grinning like idiots. 


End file.
